How I Met Your Mother- MP
How I Met Your Mother is somewhat an old show, but with the help of Hulu I got the chance to watch. The show is about five friends who live their fun and comical lives in New York City. This show is mainly based on the relationships of these five friends and the laughing stock which is their love lives. The main character in this show goes by Ted Mosby and during the entire TV series, Ted is telling his two children the story of how he met their mom. This is still one of my favorite shows and I could re watch every single episode but the one thing I would change is the ending. The main characters of the show include Ted, Robin, Barney, Lilly and Marshall. Ted and Robin have an on and off relationship almost the entire show. Robin never wants kids or marriage which are two things that Ted does want. Despite their differences Ted and Robin always find a way back to each other. During the show the audience really starts to feel for Ted and they start to believe that he deserves better than Robin. At the end of the series we see Ted end up with his dream woman and the audience falls in love with her, shortly after that we find out that she passes away and that the entire time Ted is telling this story to his kids he is just waiting to ask permission to date Robin. While I understand the writers wanting to keep the Ted and Robin revolving door open, throughout the story they make it seem as if Robin is not good enough for Ted and when he finds his wife that mess is finally over. I don't mind that Ted and Robin end up together but the writers could have taken out the part where Robin marries Ted's best friend Barney. It just seems very unrealistic for all of them to get past that huge obstacle and it also breaks up their bond as a group which is what the audience loves. The movie Me Before You was about a young man who got into an accident leaving him a quadriplegic. A young woman by the name of Louisa becomes his caretaker and see's how sarcastic and sad he is.He is a very hard person to connect with it and he seems to keep people at an arms reach so that nobody ever gets close enough to see him for what he truly is.Louisa soon she finds out he is planing on dying in the next six months but she still wants to break through his shell and show him that life is worth living.She decides to make it her mission to give him a great life for the last 6 months that he had and she goes above and beyond to make him happy. She finds ways to get him to still do crazy extreme things that he used to do before the accident and you can see he is truly happy. They eventually fall in love and things are looking up for the both of them, they both learn who they truly are thanks to the bond they create with each other. I think the writer of this movie tries to trick everyone into thinking that they might end up together or that he might change his mind but he doesn't. The audience hated this ending and ultimately it made everyone upset. I think they could have shown that their relationship and love was not very strong, because then it would not have been as blind sighting for the audience and it my have had a better outcome with a happier ending.They could show how he made it out of depression and learned that he can still love, be loved, and have a life filed with fun an adventure even though he is a quadriplegic.